Scotland
by MirrorSparkles1234
Summary: Fed up with Serena and Edward not getting along Hanssen sends them on a contract trip to Scotland together! Will they survive or will they end up killing one another?
1. Hanssen's Plan

Hanssen walked into the board room for a staff meeting, he enters to an awkward atmosphere, "Good morning," he walks in shuts the door and sinks into the head of the table chair. He notices Serena given Edward a glare and he immediately puts two and two together, "Ms Campbell, Mr Campbell a word outside please," he stood up and everyone watched as the pair pushed their chairs out angrily and walked outside.

"I sense trouble," Malik said to Ric.

Hanssen shut the door and stood with his hand and stood arms folded, "Now are you going to tell me what has happened?" Hanssen asked and Serena and Edward stood as far apart as possible.

"We may have had a bit of a disagreement," Edward started, "It's my fault I pushed a button."

"If you could refrain from pushing buttons in the future, that would be wonderful. If you two carry on acting like children I will have you both suspended do I make myself clear?" Hanssen had a tone of authority on.

"Yes Mr Hanssen," Edward said.

"Yes Mr Hanssen," Serena said and she smiled sweetly, "I understand perfectly clear," she folded her arms and all three walked back in and took their seats.

"Now first patient," Hanssen cleared his throat.

"Rihanna Easthead," Serena went up the interactive board, "Aged thirty-two problem with the kidneys," Serena said, "We have ran tests, took a kidney biopsy, along with a ultrasound and unfortunately for her it shows she has kidney failure."

"What's your choice of treatment?" Hanssen asked.

"Well we put her on dialysis until we find a donor," Serena answered, "We shall also prepare her for the chance of long term dialysis. Of course as we all know a living donor is a better shot more than someone who has died," Serena said and everyone nodded, "Of course finding someone who is willing to give a kidney alive is hard a decision."

"How about you call family?" Edward suggested, "Makes sense living donor, your most likely find a match with family."

"Yes I agree," Hanssen said.

"As much as the idea is amazing," Serena said and Edward noticed the sarcasm in her voice, "Unfortunately she's not on speaking terms with her family, so getting them to give a kidney will be very hard," Serena stayed stood up, "Due to the risk of CT complications we have our own Jac Naylor here to assist… let's hope there's no contamination this time," Serena joked and Jac looked humoured too.

"We're becoming quite a team," Jac said to Serena.

"Plan of action is put her on dialysis, hope for a donor failing that we prepare her for long term dialysis," Serena explained.

"We could always get Ms Naylor," Arthur Digby attempted a joke, he had heard via the grapevine about her story, he hoped his tone sounded funny but it earned him a glare off Michael, Jac looked at him with her famous glare and Arthur sunk back into his seat.

"Well that is all," Serena sat down and Hanssen sat forward.

"Thank you Ms Campbell and let's get today started," Hanssen stood up and walked out to his office and decided enough was enough, those two needed sorting out. He was about to look online when there was a knock on his door, he waited, "Enter."

Ric Griffin walked, "Ah Mr Griffin what can I do for you?" Hanssen asked.

"You've got to do something about Serena and Edward," Ric said and Hanssen nodded.

"I couldn't agree more," Hanssen said, "So I've got a plan."

"Should I be worried?" Ric asked.

"Depends on what you think about… sending them away together," Hanssen said and Ric looked confused.

"Sorry," Ric had to double check, "You want to send Serena and Edward away together?"

"That is what I said," Hanssen nodded, "I was thinking of sending Nurse Maconie and Ms Naylor on a contract trip to Scotland… but I think Ms Campbell and Edward need it more."

"It's your funeral," Ric sat down, "So how do you suppose we actually get them to agree? Or are you going to tell them in separately?"

"That is exactly what I'm going to do," Hanssen replied, "Now if you don't mind I have a set up to do."

"Are you feeling OK Henrik?" Ric asked.

"Yes why?" Hanssen asked.

"You don't seem the type to mess with people's personal lives," Ric answered.

"Well it's that or I watch them kill each other, and as much as it's tempting to strangle Serena sometimes I do not want another death on my hands," Hanssen clicked onto hotels in Scotland and Ric left his office concerned about how this will turn out, it could go two ways. They return best of friends or they return with battle scars.

**Review and tell me what you think I won't leave you on a cliff hanger promise (: **


	2. Room Diaster

Serena happily agreed to try and win a contract and arrived in Edinburgh which would be her base for the next five days, Serena arrived at the hotel, it was now late about nine at night, she had set off during the late afternoon, she was shocked to see Edward walking into the same hotel, Serena grabbed her bags locked her car and ran up to him.

"What are you doing here?!" Serena asked more annoyed than shocked.

"Could ask you the same thing," Edward answered and Serena sighed, "Well?"

"Hanssen sent me here to win a contract," Serena replied, "For more funding."

"Hanssen sent me here for the same thing but for Anaesthetics," Edward explained, "He's set us up."

"What?" Serena asked now wound up and annoyed.

"Well seems a bit of a coincidence he knows we both have business degrees, he sends us to the same hotel and wants us to win contracts?" Edward raised an eyebrow, "Let's hope he hasn't booked us the same room."

Serena walked up to the check in desk, "Name please," the receptionist asked.

"Serena Campbell," Serena answered.

"OK here's your room key," the receptionist handed her the key, "Oh it says it's booked for two people."

Edward and Serena exchanged looks, "Edward Campbell," Edward said to the receptionist.

"Seems you're both in the same room," the receptionist said, "Here's your key enjoy your stay."

"Enjoy my stay my arse," Serena mumbled and she hit the lift button angrily and both stepped in, "Once we get into the room. I am phoning up Mr Hanssen and giving him a piece of my mind."

"Oh come on it could be fun," Edward said and he shrugged his shoulders and as they stepped out of the lift they allowed two people to pass.

"Fun? You think us being together for a week will be fun?" Serena put the card into the slot and the door opened, "If anything this trip will become a murder case."

"And you holding the blade?" Edward asked.

"Don't tempt me," Serena walked in to find only one bed a double, "Oh you are joking me," she said.

"Room mix up?" Edward suggested, "Let's go back down to reception."

"With pleasure," she placed her duffle bag into the corner and stormed out slamming the door, both got back into the lift and made their way to reception, "Excuse me we think you have got our room mixed up."

"Is there a problem with the room?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes it only has one bed," Serena answered with a furious tone, "I would like another room please."

"I'm afraid they're all booked," the receptionist said, "It's the season."

"Ridiculous," Serena argued.

"If you don't believe me take a look," the receptionist turned her screen around, "I'm afraid you either stick with this room or find another hotel and with this being one of the best hotels in the area, all the cheaper ones will be booked."

"And you know this how?" Serena asked with hands on her hips.

"We our spies," the receptionist answered, "So it's stay with this room or you sleep on the streets, and it can get cold during the night."

"Fine," Serena stormed off and Edward made an apologetic face and followed, "Well you're sleeping on the sofa," Serena got into the lift and pressed the up button violently.

"Quel Surpris," Edward did an impression of Serena.

"Shut up," she leant against the lift walls, "I'm going to kill Hanssen."

When they got back into the room they realised that the sofa had no sofa bed and that the sofa seated two people, and Edward being quite tall and lanky sleeping on the sofa would be uncomfortable, "I'll sleep on the sofa then," Serena argued back to Edward, "Not that I haven't got back problems already and you sticking the gigantic needle in my back didn't help one bit," she grumbled.

"You begged me too," Edward defended himself.

"You could've said no," Serena argued.

"Oh yes because I wanted to have all my fingers crushed," Edward went to the fridge, "They got one thing right," he held up a bottle of Shiraz.

Serena got out her phone and dialled Hanssen's number, "Mr Hanssen I have a bone to pick with you, actually many bones."

"Oh good please tell me which ones," Hanssen was sat in his office.

"Don't push your luck," Serena snapped, "Tell me when you booked this "Set up" did you by any chance on purpose book a double bed or was it a slip up?"

"I asked for two single beds why what's happened?" Hanssen asked.

"Oh well the hotel people must be unable to read because we have a double bed," Serena was having to dig her nails into her palm, "So Henrik was it on purpose?"

"I asked for two single beds something must've happened, can't you get a new room?" Hanssen began to sip some water.

"Oh no the thought never occurred to me to ask for another room, honestly how stupid do you think I am?" Serena asked sarcastically.

"I am very sorry for the misunderstanding it's only a week…. And of course you never had trouble sharing before," Hanssen's lips twitched, "So please accept my apology and come back with these contracts."

"Fine bye," Serena clicked the off button and threw her phone on the bed.

"What did Hanssen say?" Edward asked from the kitchen.

"His exact words were, "I am very sorry for the misunderstanding it's only for a week… and of course you never had trouble sharing before." Oh he's on thin ice," Serena sat on the sofa, "I'm sleeping on the sofa."

"When there's a perfectly good bed?" Edward questioned and Serena glared at him.

"If you think I'm sharing with you, you're in fairy land," Serena went into the bathroom and inspected it, the bathroom had a massive bath shower, a wide sink, with a white porcelain toilet. She looked quite pleased with the bathroom.

"Look like Hanssen said it's for one week," Edward said and Serena turned and glared at him, "It's either one week of back ache or one week of putting our issues aside and winning contracts."

"I'd much rather have the backache," Serena walked into the kitchen.

"Really?" Edward folded his arms, "One week of back ache that could turn into chronic back ache?"

"Well you have the sofa then," Serena suggested and she then inspected the living room.

"Serena," Edward said, "It's one week."

"Exactly so you'll be fine," Serena said and Edward rolled his eyes, "One week."

"One week on that I'll be in theatre having my spine repaired," Edward joked and Serena rolled her eyes.

"Then I'll take the sofa," Serena and Edward were arguing like a married couple now, "Happy?"

"Not really not with your back problem," Edward said and he leant against the wall.

"Then make up your mind! Bed or sofa?" Serena asked.

"Bed preferably," Edward answered truthfully.

"Then I'll take the sofa," Serena sighed and dragged her bag into the living room.

"What's your answer?" Edward asked and Serena looked at him, "Bed or sofa?"

"Does that really need answering?" Serena tilted her eyebrow was the man really that stupid, Serena sat on the velvet sofa trying to figure out a comfortable position.

"Then we share then," Edward made it sound so simple, "You want to sleep in the bed, I want to sleep in the bed it's not rocket science."

"Edward I'm not sharing a bed with you," Serena huffed, "So I'll take the sofa."

"You'll make me feel guilty," Edward walked in and sat on the arm chair, "Not with your back pain."

"Then you take the bloody sofa then," Serena argued and she realised just how married couple arguing they were sounding, "It's not hard."

"Give in Serena," Edward folded his arms.

"I'm not sharing with you," Serena said through gritted teeth.

"We could top and tale," Edward suggested.

"What?" Serena asked confused.

"Well it'll save the awkwardness of possibly waking up facing each other," Edward answered and he saw Serena's eyes roll again.

"You won't drop this will you?" Serena asked and Edward shook his head, they both knew neither one wanted to sleep on the sofa as it meant pain for both. Neither one wanted to share but it was that or five nights of painful sleep, "Fine I'll share."

"Left or right?" Edward asked.

"Left as always," Serena put her bag onto the left side and Edward put his on the right, "I'm going to grab a shower and go to bed it's late."

"Aren't you hungry?" Edward asked, "I haven't eaten since lunch."

"Then get something to eat then," Serena said in a patronising tone, "Or has living with a child bride made you lose brain cells?"

"Want to get some dinner?" Edward suggested.

"Like I said it's late," Serena got her shower stuff ready, "Don't let me stop you though."

Edward left the room to go down to the hotel restaurant, Serena stepped into the shower and took a long one all the stress of the day melted away and after about an hour what felt like an hour she stepped out, wrapped a towel around her body and poked her head around the bathroom door to ensure she was alone. Realising it was safe she stepped out got out her pyjamas and was about to take the towel off when the door opened, "Ah!" she kept it tightly around her.

"Ah!" Edward did a childish thing and covered his eyes.

"You could've knocked," Serena kept her grip on her towel tight.

"I didn't expect you to be there," Edward defended himself he felt awkward, "Sorry."

"Arghh," Serena stormed off into the bathroom and locked the door and Edward was red in the face with embarrassment. She returned after about five minutes and made sure Edward wasn't getting changed, she walked into the bed area.

"Don't worry I'm changing in the bathroom," Edward walked out and Serena shook her head and got into bed, she got out her iPad and read a book from iBooks and when Edward returned it became awkward because when he slipped into the bed she felt the need to move up further away, "What you reading?" Edward curiously.

"None of your business," Serena locked her iPad and turned the beside light off, "We'll be leaving about nine tomorrow."

"OK," Edward turned off his light too and they made sure they weren't facing each other when going to sleep.


	3. One Glass Too Many

When it was morning it was cloudy, morning traffic was building up and people outside were talking loudly. Serena and Edward had obviously moved during the night because they were now lying on their backs heads turned to the right and each had an arm on each other's chests. They were woke up by a loud vibration and fireworks noise, they jumped and realised they were facing each other and the realised where they arms were.

"Sorry," Edward said whilst removing his arm and he turned his face.

"Sorry," Serena removed hers and faced the front, "We best get ready."

"Yes we must," Edward got out of bed, "You can get dressed first."

"I was going to anyway," Serena got a pair of black trousers and a white blouse out of her duffle bag, and grabbed her tooth brush and hair brush and went into the bathroom. Edward shook his head and got out a sky blue shirt, grey smart trousers and a grey blazer and waited for Serena to come out of the bathroom. He heard sounds of toothpaste being spat out and water running, "It's free," Serena stepped out and went to the mirror. She was feeling so embarrassed about the way they woke up, last time she woke up to him he stank of another woman's perfume and she felt like punching him. Now when she woke up to him she wanted to fall out of bed there and then.

"Shall we go get breakfast?" Edward asked he fixed his tie and tucked his shirt in, "Before we set off."

Serena put her laptop into her laptop bag along with her iPad and memory stick, then grabbed her coat and hand bag and her way down to the restaurant, it was fairly busy with lots of people in suits and smart clothes it seemed this was business person hotel. Serena found a table by the window and sat down to eat a fruit salad along with a glass of orange juice, Edward sat down opposite her with a banana and a coffee, "You snore incredibly loud," Serena said to Edward and Edward laughed.

"Sorry," Edward sipped his coffee, "Hope it didn't keep you awake."

"I've learnt to drown out loud sounds," Serena drank her orange juice and picked at the oranges and apples in the bowl, "Oh we best go," Serena looked at her watch and noticed it was time to go.

"Good luck," Edward downed his coffee and walked towards his car and clicked the open button.

Serena grabbed everything she needed and went to her car and drove to the hospital, "Ah you must be Serena Campbell?" a tall man asked, "I'm David McGowen nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Serena said, "So I was told by Mr Hanssen I am to win a contract for more training purposes."

"Yes Mr Hanssen was very keen to have our support with training purposes," David said and he directed her to his office, "You will spend the day with our students and I will observe, and by the end of the day I will decide who wins the contract and I will contact you tomorrow."

"Thank you," Serena was positive about the day and she got into scrubs and joined the group of students.

The day was great Serena spent the whole day giving advice to students, doing a few demonstrations and finally after the long day it was over. She wished the students and David goodbye and then bumped back into Edward, "So how was your day?" Edward asked they walked side by side.

"It was good I think I might have won it," Serena sounded really happy, "I'll find out tomorrow."

"You haven't been this happy… well since well," Edward couldn't think and Serena went to her car and Edward got into his and they drove back to the hotel, "Why don't we open up that bottle of wine?"

"Think I'll just grab something to eat, then go back to the room watch some television and do some work on my laptop," Serena decided, "You of course can go ahead and get drunk about seven in the evening."

"I'll come get some food with you then," Edward walked into the restaurant, "Look like it or not we have a week with each other, so why don't we get something to eat and then open that bottle."

"I'm sticking with my plan," Serena grabbed a table and looked at the menu she saw Edward pull up a chair opposite her, "Yes?"

"Is it illegal now to get food?" Edward asked sarcastically.

"There are plenty other tables," Serena looked around, "So grab one of them."

Edward sighed heavily he was really beginning to become wound up at her attitude, "Look we need to stop this."

"Stop what?" Serena asked angrily.

"This pathetic arguing… we work together we need to get along," Edward clasped his hands together and he saw Serena become tense, "You said you'd think about it when we were stuck in theatre."

"You'd be surprised what dangerous fumes can do to one's head," Serena poured herself a glass of water, "Like I said book a time with my PA."

"No," Edward said quietly, "I won't," Edward was now annoyed he was so tempted to walk away but he needed to sort this, "I admitted I was wrong."

"You were fumigated," Serena pointed out, "Anything that was said in there meant nothing."

Edward poured himself a glass of water, "Can't we get along for Ellie's sake," that was it Edward pushed a nerve.

"Don't drag our daughter into this," Serena said angrily, "And besides it's your fault in the first place."

"I know," Edward put his hands up, "But us at each other's throats it's not exactly good is it?" Edward cocked his head sideways and he noticed the anger in Serena's eyes, "It's not good for her."

"Don't you dare talk about what's good Eleanor!" Serena slammed her hand on the table, it turned a few heads, "You lost that privilege when you went off with Milly, Molly, Mandy," Serena was now looking at Edward straight in the face, "You don't know anything about her."

"OK that was out of order," Edward said calmly, "I'm sorry… I'm just saying that maybe we should become friends."

Serena felt humiliated, angry and infuriated at the same time, how one can have all those emotions going on at the same time is a mystery, "Oh yeah and what's in it for you?" she tilted an eyebrow and Edward shrugged.

"I gain an old friend," Edward answered, "Like we used to be at St Georges… we had banter, we had fun."

"That was a long time ago," Serena reminded, "Besides what can we banter about now? Let's joke about how you betrayed me, abandoned your daughter at one years old shall we? Let's joke about all that because every bit of that is so funny," Without thinking she grabbed her glass and chucked water all over him and suddenly realised a bunch of people were looking at them, Serena had to laugh he looked so funny.

"Not funny," Edward said shaking his suit, "It's not funny," Edward was trying his best not laugh, "This is dry clean only."

"Oh dear well I'm sure Milly, Molly, Mandy can buy you another one," Serena said with no sympathy at all, instead she had to hide her laugh in a napkin.

"Waiter," Edward signalled him over, "Could we get some napkins please?"

"Of course," the waiter himself had to try not to laugh, "And would you be wanting any food?" he had to cough to hide his laugh.

"Yes I'll have the steak and kidney pie please," Serena handed him the menu back, "Along with a bottle of Shiraz please."

"Of course and you sir," the waiter again had to hide laugh.

"The same please," Edward handed him back the menu and they the waiter giggling as he walked off, "Not funny," Edward said to Serena.

"Oh but you make it look so funny," Serena had to catch her laugh in a napkin again, "I am sorry."

"I deserved it," Edward took off his blazer, "This is dry clean only," he began to dab his shirt with napkins.

"Oh stop moaning," Serena said with a hint of annoyance, "Like I said Milly, Molly Mandy can get you another one."

Edward and Serena sat in uncomfortable silence, they still had people staring at them and their professional heads had been taken over because the waiter bought over their wine. One bottle later and with empty stomach's both were feeling a little light headed.

"So," Edward sat forward his eyes were a little blood shot, "How about we become friends?" Edward asked and he watched Serena drink the final bit of her glass, "We can be friends… create new banter."

"I think we're past that don't you think?" Serena raised her eyebrow, "Ah finally," she noticed the waiter bringing their food.

"We are sorry for the wait," the waiter said, "Enjoy your food."

"Thank you," Edward said.

"Thanks," Serena said, "Could we have another bottle please?" Serena asked and Edward looked confused, "Might has well make the most of this."

"OK," Edward shrugged his shoulders, "Just don't complain when you've got a massive head ache tomorrow."

"My money my choice," Serena took the two glasses, "So are you sharing or are you going to allow me to drink it by myself?"

"Go on then," Edward got his glass and watched as Serena filled it up, "Here's to hopefully two contracts."

"I'm pretty sure I got the contract… how about you?" Serena didn't click her glass against Edward's instead she drank it.

"I think I've managed it," Edward answered, "Though I had someone breathing down my neck every five seconds."

"His surname MacDonald by any chance?" Serena asked she was shocked how she was actually making conversation.

"It was actually," Edward answered and he cut the pie open, "Was probably worried I was going to kill all of his students."

"The joys of having the surname Campbell," Serena said to herself.

"You can change yours back I'm stuck," Edward pointed out he found himself sobering up a bit, luckily because else he wouldn't be responsible for any irrational behaviour… his feelings for Serena were returning and he was worried in his drunken state he wouldn't be responsible for his actions.

"Yes Ms McKinnie," Serena laughed a bit, "Doesn't sound as serious as Ms Campbell."

"Yeah you're right," Edward had finished mixing the pastry in with the meat and gravy, "How is your pie?"

"Fine thank you," Serena answered and she put her fork into her mouth and ate, "I can see where Eleanor gets her playing with her food habits from."

"Nothing wrong with mixing," Edward defended, "Besides it gets all the flavour in."

Serena shook her head as much as she hated to admit it, half of Eleanor's traits had come from Edward. Her sense of humour, her good way of telling stories also a knack for getting people to like her without even trying, she had also got Edward's genetics blonde hair instead of brown and blue eyes instead of brown and her straight as an ironing board body shape made Serena think why Edward never healed from her because she had the constant reminder with her all the time.

"How is Ellie?" Edward asked trying to make conversation.

"She's fine," Serena replied with a straight answer, "Why?"

"Well she's my daughter and I like to take an interest," Edward answered, "You know I'd like more than health and education updates."

"Then make more of an effort," Serena whispered.

"Didn't quite catch that," Edward said and Serena looked up, "Look why don't I take her out once we're back? Cinema or something."

"Not up to me no more she's eighteen," Serena said to Edward smiled, "You've hurt her too many times."

"I don't mean too," Edward said sadly, "It's just she makes it difficult with Mindy."

"Can you blame her?" Serena raised an eyebrow, "You walked out on her when she was one to go live with Milly, Molly, Mandy I don't blame her for being a bit resentful towards her."

"I just thought that now she's no longer a child she might, you know act a bit more grown up," Edward noticed the look in Serena's eye, "Please don't start."

"Eleanor's got every right to not like Mindy," Serena practically spat the name, "I on the other hand have to set an example… Edward you can't expect her to put seventeen years of whatever you done behind her."

"I know but she always ends up upsetting her," Edward admitted, "I know she's resentful towards her."

"Oh does she make Mindy cwy?" Serena put on a patronising voice, "Such a shame because I seem to remember Eleanor coming home crying each time."

"Why?" Edward was unaware of the aftermaths, "She always seemed happy."

Serena scratched her forehead, "She missed you each time you left…I used to have to spend hours trying to stop her pining for you."

Hearing that made Edward feel more like the rubbish father he already was, "I didn't know."

"Well she doesn't do it anymore obviously but when she was little crying during the night being inconsolable all because she missed her daddy," Serena didn't know why she was sharing this, the wine had gone to her head and it always made her more open.

"Well I'd like to make it up to her," Edward finished off the pie and sat forward, "If you'd let me."

Serena sat forward and placed both hands under her chin, "You'd have to speak to her… I don't make her decisions for her," Serena poured herself another glass.

"Pour me one," Edward handed her the glass, "I'll speak to her when I get back."

They decided to go out of the restaurant and into the chill zone, three bottles of wine later they were both drunk very, "I think…" Serena tried to stand up but she couldn't find her balance, "I think it's time I went to bed," She had to grab onto the wall.

"Let me help you," Edward offered but himself was a little off balance.

"Do you think that's the right idea?" Serena asked her head was hazy, her eyes were stinging and she felt like she could go sleep there and then.

"Come on," he put his arm around hers, "Bed time."

Edward managed to get them into the lift and back into the room, "Drink this," Edward gave her some water and himself, "Right do you feel able enough to get ready for bed?"

"Yes," Serena managed to find her way to her bag and fished out a pair of pyjamas, Edward was about to leave, "You don't have too."

"What?" Edward asked confused.

"Leave like Hanssen said we've seen it all before," Serena wasn't aware of what she was saying and Edward was confused was she trying to do, was she trying to give him the wrong idea?

Still he turned away but his stomach was twisting he was getting that feeling again, but he was drunk and his mind wasn't aware of what he was doing, he walked over to Serena, "What do you mean by seen it all before?"

"Unless you've forgotten we were married," Serena looked up at him her stomach was twisting and she was getting the same feeling, but her being drunk her actions took before her mind.

"Yes I remember," Edward nodded and Serena had a devilish look in her eye, "Are you suggesting?"

"Shame to waste a double bed," Serena raised an eyebrow, Edward had completely forgot about Mindy at this moment his old feelings had returned, "Well?" whatever the wine had done to her it certainly took over her common sense because the next thing she knew she was in bed with Edward and they weren't too bothered about sides at this precise moment or too bothered about being around each other in fact they were very cosy more than they had been during the theatre lock in. One hour later they both fell asleep clothes spread around the hotel room. They were going to regret this in the morning but who will regret it more?


	4. Regrets

Serena woke up at six with a massive headache and she realised that herself and Edward were both too close for comfort, "Oh please no," Serena sat up and realised what had happened and she felt very, very stupid, "Fuck!"

"What?" Edward shot up and he realised, "Please say we didn't," he hit his head back on the pillow.

Serena looked at him and Edward pulled his hands to his face, "I urrm," she ran into the bathroom locked the door and cursed over and over and over.

Edward was feeling very unwell and embarrassed he pulled on his pyjamas and went to his bag to pull out paracetamol, "Ughh," he pulled himself some water swallowed the pills and went back to bed. Serena walked out now fully clothed and couldn't even look at him.

Serena couldn't sleep in the same bed so she went onto the sofa and fell asleep, they woke up to the hospital ringing Serena, "Hello Ms Campbell?" David said.

"Hello," Serena said as chirpy as she could, "So what's the verdict?"

"Well I'm calling to let you know that you have won the contract and I shall be looking forward to helping Mr Henrik Hanssen turn Holby City into a better teaching hospital," David said.

"Well that's great news thank you," Serena said happily, "I shall call Mr Hanssen now and tell him the news."

"Thank you," David said, "Good morning and goodbye."

Serena clicked the off button and was smiling and glowing, "Oh that's brilliant," she went back under the blanket and was disturbed by Edward's phone going off, after a long conversation Edward clicked the phone off and let out a triumphant sigh.

"Well Mr Hanssen will be pleased," Edward said and he went back under the covers and went back to sleep.

The pair woke up around twelve with huge hangovers as well as the regret of what happened, they had missed both breakfast and were close to missing lunch, they got up got dressed and went down to lunch and sat this time on separate tables and avoided each other, they both felt annoyed that they had fallen to such a weakness and what's worse Serena realised they didn't use protection so she now had the longest wait of her life – to hope mother nature would be on her side for once.

"We need to talk," Edward said as he found Serena sat on a bench outside.

"We spoke about it earlier it was a mistake it never should have happened," Serena moved further away from him.

"I know," Edward sat back, "But it's not about that… Eleanor I really want to try again."

Serena sucked her teeth in and made a laugh, "How do I know you won't let her down again?" Serena asked and Edward looked at her, "Don't look at me."

"Because I want to be a good dad," Edward said, "Look I know I've been a rubbish dad but I just want to try and make it up."

"Like I said she's eighteen if she wants to see you, she can," Serena stood up, "But I'm warning you build her up for a fail you'll have me to deal with," Serena walked away and Edward sat forward and thought about ways he could make it up.

Serena walked back into the hotel and went up to the room and felt disgusted by what had happened, if her mother found out she can imagine her being ashamed and disappointed. How had she ended up bedding Edward Campbell again was beyond her and the more she thought about it the more she felt sick she wasn't sure whether that was the hangover doing or if she physically felt sick from the thought of bedding Edward.

Serena shut herself in the bathroom and locked the door, she slid down the door and hid her face in her hands and soon felt her barrier of emotions flooding she cried for her dignity, cried now for the longest monthly wait of her life and cried for the confusion she would cause Eleanor if she found out and she pictured her mother's face if she found out and that caused the flood gates to break and she cried for England, first time she had let her guards down like this in years and she couldn't stop.

Edward came back up to the hotel room and sat on the sofa and put on the TV he put his feet up on the sofa and relaxed more than could be said for Serena. Edward was going through thoughts in his head he knew that their moment of weakness meant nothing, but he couldn't help but have those old feelings and he wanted to block them out. He was only aware of the sound of crying when he turned the television down. He walked over to the bathroom door, "Serena I need to use the bathroom."

Serena jumped when she heard his voice and didn't know what to do, part of her wanted to punch the living daylights out of him and the other wanted to melt into him either way neither were the best of ideas, so she got up composed herself splashed her face with water and dried her eyes and walked out of the bathroom ignoring Edward.

She sat on the sofa and had to think about what she had done, "Idiot woman," she whispered to herself and laid down and when she opened her eyes she saw Edward standing over her, "Yes?" she asked.

"Talking to yourself never a good sign," Edward said and Serena shut her eyes, "We need to talk Serena."

"About?" she raised an eyebrow, "If it's about what happened we've been through it, if it's about Ellie we've spoke about it what else is there to talk about?" Serena sat up.

Edward circled round and sat on the sofa next to her, "Anything… work?" Edward asked and Serena looked stressed out, "I'm sorry."

"You don't mean it," Serena said and Edward sighed heavily, "You knew what you were doing last night didn't you?" Serena was so sure of it.

"You really think I would have sex with you when you're venerable like that?" Edward asked and Serena mumbled something like "wouldn't put it past you", "Serena I wouldn't do that."

"That's the last time we drink together alone ever," Serena walked around to the fridge and got out some supplies they brought on the way back from the hospital, she got out orange juice and eggs.

"What you making?" Edward asked and he went over.

"Eggs," Serena got out a frying pan and put some butter into it and heated up the pan.

"Fancy making me some?" Edward asked nicely.

"Thought you hated eggs?" Serena asked and she tilted an eyebrow, "I seem to remember you hating the smell."

"The smell I can't stand the taste is fine, wasn't your hangover cure raw eggs and chilli?" Edward asked.

"Was," Serena said and she cracked two eggs attempting to ignore Edward, "I now have toasted egg sandwiches."

"OK," Edward walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room area, he sunk onto the sofa and closed his eyes for a second and was woken up by the smell of eggs lingering, "Can you open a window?" he asked and then he opened his eyes.

"Well you wanted some," Serena handed him the plate, "Don't waste them," she opened up a window and sat on the arm chair.

"Thanks," Edward said and Serena directed her stare to the television, "Serena."

"What?" She asked grumpily.

"Think about the friends offer," Edward suggested and Serena tensed up, "It'll be nice."

"Nice for you," Serena corrected, "I'll think about it."

"Good," Edward nodded with a smile on his face and he looked at the television, "There's not much on."

"Well considering it's a black screen at the moment," Serena said sarcastically and she bit into her sandwich.

"You know we could create some jokes from the theatre lock in," Edward suggested.

"Oh yes because nearly dying is so funny," Serena rolled her eyes, "Nurse Maconie nearly died… I don't see the hilarity in that."

"OK received loud and clear," Edward put his plate on the table and picked up the remote, "Maybe we'll find something on here."

Both got into a documentary about Scotland which lasted for about three hours, by the time it finished it was about seven, "I'm going to skip dinner tonight," Serena announced, "I don't think I can face a big dinner with the way I'm feeling."

"OK well I'll see you later I guess," Edward shrugged and he walked out.

Serena felt happy to have the bed to herself she got into her pyjamas, she realised the bed had been changed and crawled into the duvet and read a book on her iPad, about ten minutes later she slipped into sleep her iPad dropped onto her bag and locked itself and in her sleep she wrapped the whole duvet around her.

Edward came back in about two later and figuring that the last thing they needed, was another repeat of when they woke up in the morning of their first day he took the sofa. He had a feeling he would be having the sofa for the rest of the week, he got a pillow out of the wardrobe and got comfy.

He woke up during the night to Serena vomiting in the bathroom, "Are you feeling OK?" Edward asked.

"Just brilliant," Serena flushed the toilet and splashed her face with water and went back to bed, "Delayed hangover reaction."

"Well goodnight," Edward went back onto the sofa and got comfy again he wasn't awoken until about nine o'clock when Serena was getting up, "Why are you waking up at this time?"

"Because it's normal to wake up in the morning," Serena answered.

"Whilst on a breakaway?" Edward questioned and Serena poured herself a glass of orange juice and sat on the arm chair, "I'm going to visit some places today so I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah I'm doing some trips too," Serena said.

Both got dressed and went on their separate outings, still feeling extremely awkward from what happened.


	5. Friends Reunited

**Whilst doing some touring separately Serena and Edward end up in the same café with two former colleagues. We probably won't learn much about Sedwards past so here's my own version of their past haha I like the names James and Amelia and they seemed to suit. **

Serena visited The National Museum of Scotland and The Surgeons Hall which fascinated her more than the National Museum she spent hours in there observing and listening to presentations and taking down notes, then after spending a considerable amount of time in The Surgeons Hall she moved onto Sir Jules Thorn Exhibition of the History of Surgery / Dental Museum not that she had any interest in teeth she just stuck to the History of Surgery and spent a few more hours in there before deciding to retreat from museums and moved onto monuments and then visited Edinburgh Castle and then went to a café and got herself some lunch.

"Serena Campbell?" a man stood behind her in the café, "Oh my god it is you!" It was James Edward's best friend he looked around his early forties.

"Oh James hello," she was pulled into a rib breaking hug, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I was here to win a contract but rumour has it Holby City won," James sounded annoyed and also humoured, "So you leave St Georges and then take my contract," he shook his head and laughed.

"I like to get my own way," Serena sipped her coffee, "So how long you here for?"

"Until tomorrow," James answered, "I've lost Amelia somewhere… she wasn't best pleased we lost the contract."

"Tell her I am so sorry," Serena sounded not sorry at all and James laughed.

"So who's your tag along?" James asked and Serena went quiet, "Is it that red head who I warned you about?"

"Nope," Serena did not want to say it was Edward she wouldn't hear the end of it.

"Urmm Mr Griffin?" James asked, "I've heard all about the staff there."

"No Ric had stuff to do," Serena answered.

"Oh come on Rena tell me," James used her pet name and that earned him her famous glare, "Henrik Hanssen?"

"No," Serena kept quiet and James frowned, "You can keep guessing I won't tell you."

Amelia walked in, "Oh there you are," Amelia walked up to James, Amelia looked around her late thirties with long brown hair and brown eyes, "Oh my god Serena," she hugged her tight, "What are you? Wait you're the reason we didn't get the contract," Amelia sounded half annoyed half humoured, "So who's your tag along?" she leant on James's shoulder.

"She won't say," James grabbed a chair, "So we need to keep guessing… hmm I only know the few GS consultants in Holby is it that American?"

"No," Serena was enjoying this James and guessing games was rather entertaining.

"I've already said the red head, Henrik Hanssen, Mr Griffin who's left?" James asked.

"Keep guessing James," Serena sipped her coffee again.

"Come on tell us," Amelia begged, "Why you so closed off?"

It became more awkward when Edward walked in, "Oh no," Serena whispered.

"Edward!" James ran over to him, "What are you doing here?"

"Won a contract for anaesthetics," Edward said happily, "You?"

"Lost contracts for St Georges," James said awkwardly, "What hospital?" James asked and Edward ordered a coffee and they grabbed a table, "So what hospital?"

"Well there was only three Holby, St James's and ours," Amelia said, "And we already met the St James's lot so that means…" Amelia trailed off, "Are you two back together?"

"No!" they both said at the same time great way to make it sound convincing, "No," Serena said and she looked at Amelia with a stern look, "No," she then turned to James.

"So you've been working at Holby and didn't tell us?" James sounded disappointed and humoured.

"Four week stint," Edward pointed out, "I'll be gone soon."

"So you were sent here because?" James laughed.

"We were set up," Serena answered, "Mr Hanssen seemed it was very funny to send us away together."

"Really? That's like trapping baking soda with vinegar in a bottle and putting the lid on it," James laughed, "I'm surprised you've lasted as long as you have," he said to Edward.

"Yeah me too," Amelia added she was sat on the chair with the back facing the front and she rocked forward, "So what's this four week stint?"

"I'm a locum consultant anaesthetist I find work where needed," Edward said.

"Yes you don't like to keep long term commitments do you?" Amelia smirked, "Nickname still Satan?"

"No we've managed to move onto Edward," Edward said happily, "I was Satan when I first walked in."

"So where's your little helper?" Amelia asked she seemed to be like Serena but without a reason to hate him, "Well?"

"Milly, Molly, Mandy," James cough laughed and Amelia hit his arm.

"Working," Edward said awkwardly, "What's going on with you two?" he asked Amelia and James.

"What's the supposed to mean?" Amelia asked.

"Well last time I checked you two were getting close," Edward wiggled his eyebrows.

"And when was that?" Amelia asked with eyebrows raised, "Oh yes nineteen-ninety-six… but no we're not that close."

"Good," Serena joined in, "Anyone who's friends with him," she poked her thumb and Edward, "Is trouble."

"Couldn't agree more," Amelia ordered an ice coffee and sucked through the straw and James looked hurt, "I'm joking."

"So you're a consultant now?" Serena saw her NHS Badge, "I taught you well."

"Yes you did," Amelia said proudly, "You scared me even when you cried on me," Amelia laughed at the memory.

"Oh yes lets all laugh at Serena," Serena said sarcastically.

"Ah yes," James laughed into his drink, "That was an interesting day."

"You got her the wrong muffin," Edward said to his best friend, "And she threw it at me."

"Then went completely nuts at me because I didn't get my work done," Amelia smiled, "And then broke down on me… I just remember you repeating sorry over and over and then you just fell to the ground."

"Considered getting Psych remember?" James joked, "But the best ever moment had to be when you went into labour in theatre and me and him," James pointed to Edward, "Physically had to drag you out arm in arm."

"Practically screamed down the place even before we got to maternity," Edward remembered, "Then begged me to put the epidural needle in and still swore like a trooper," he saw Serena's lips twitch a bit, "I think half of my fingers were crushed."

"Didn't your hand turn blue?" Amelia remembered and Edward nodded.

"Anyway," Serena wanted to cut this conversation, "Where you staying?"

"Not far from here," James replied, "What about you two?" James put his mug on the other table.

"About an hour away," Serena answered.

"So what's Henrik Hanssen like then?" Amelia asked she was curious after hearing about the Richie Moonie case along with him disappearing.

"Serena's his second in command," Edward said and Amelia and James looked impressed.

"Wow you're really trying to get to the top," James sighed, "So what's the next move?"

"I've got a six figure salary I think I'm there," Serena answered, "Unless he decides to quit his job well that's me at the top."

"We need to keep in contact," James said to Edward, "We lost contact."

"Tap your number in there," Edward handed him his phone and James took it, he tapped it in and then gave the phone back.

"Oh how's Ellie?" Amelia asked.

"Fine thank you," Serena even though she knew Amelia and James had known Eleanor from a baby she didn't like to discuss her personal life.

"Oh come we deserve more than that," James said and Serena rolled her eyes.

"Well Amelia asked how she was and I answered," Serena said impatiently.

"Didn't mean to pry," Amelia said and Serena laughed slightly, "Well we best be off," Amelia put her bag on her shoulder, "We need to keep in contact," she tapped Serena's arm, "Number," she handed her phone.

After about five seconds Serena handed her the phone back, "Here."

"Thanks," Amelia said and she hugged Serena and waved bye to Edward and then her and James walked out.

"So where have you been?" Edward asked.

"Surgeons Hall, History of Surgery and Dentistry Museum and also Edinburgh castle," Serena answered and she put her empty coffee cup on the other table.

"Anything interesting?" Edward sat forward.

"Just a bunch of history on surgery nothing I didn't know before," Serena looked down at her phone, "Now if you excuse me I have a phone call to make."

Serena walked outside and Edward stayed sat down, Serena was stood outside pacing, "Ah Mr Hanssen I have good news," Serena said happily.

"You won the contracts?" Hanssen asked.

"Yes both were won," Serena looked very happy and she heard Hanssen do a "yes" down the phone.

"So I will expect you back very soon?" Hanssen asked.

"Yes and with pleasure," Serena smiled.

"You can always come back tomorrow… I would hate to keep you sharing a bed with Edward for longer than needed," Hanssen twitched his lips a bit, "That's only if you want too."

"Oh believe me it would be my pleasure," Serena looked disgusted as someone smoking a cigarette walked past.

"What's your problem?" the smoker asked and Serena clicked her phone off.

"Ms Campbell?" Hanssen rang her back.

Serena's phone rang the smoker who took offence to her look grabbed it, "Who's this Hanssen fella?"

"None of you business now give my phone back," Serena ordered and the man laughed, "Give it back I need it for work."

"Oh yeah what's your position then?" the smoker asked and he put her phone in his pocket, he was unaware he had answered the call by accident.

"I'm a Consultant General Surgeon and Executive Director Of Surgery at Holby City General in England," Serena replied her heart was racing if only she kept a dead pan stare, "Now can I have my phone back please."

"Tell me Consultant how much damage am I doing to my lungs by smoking this?" he purposely blew the smoke in her face.

"Depends on how long you've been smoking," Serena answered and the smoker laughed and coughed, "Judging by the cough I'd say ten years or more?"

"Oh you're a smart ass aren't you!" he walked up to her face and pinned her up against the wall, "So tell me doc if I was to purposely harm you would you call the cops?"

"Maybe," Serena heard her heart beating it was banging against her chest, "So let me go."

"Not until we've continued our little chat," the smoker said, "Now like I said if was to purposely harm you," he pulled her into an alleyway, "right now would you tell on me?"

Hanssen was listening to the confrontation down the phone, he recorded the phone call to be able to show the police if there was any need, "Just let me go and I won't say anything," Serena tried to run but the man had her wrists grasped tight, "Please I have a daughter," Serena was desperate.

She heard him taking out some sort of blade and panic swept over her, "This might make you change your mind about smirking at smokers," he held it to her throat, "Just one slip and this could harm you very badly."

Hanssen got out his mobile and found Edward's mobile number all his senior colleagues had his number, "Mr Hanssen," Edward confused.

"Get outside now," he whispered so quietly that the man threatening to hurt Serena didn't hear him, "Serena is in trouble."

Edward rushed off his chair and ran outside he couldn't see her anywhere, he then heard someone shouting, "So doc what's it going to be your throat or your femoral artery?" he asked and Serena looked terrified, "Well?" he was this close to stabbing her when two people jumped on him.

"Amelia get her away," Edward ordered and Amelia grabbed Serena's wrist and pulled her out, James and Edward had the man pinned to the ground, "Get her phone," he ordered James and James went through the man's pockets, "Call nine, nine, nine," Edward ordered.

"No!" the smoker shouted, "No!"

"You mess with Serena you mess with us," James said angrily, "Get him up."

Amelia had directed Serena to a quiet bench area, "Are you OK?" Amelia asked Serena, "Did he do anything?"

Serena shook her head and she looked down every part of her that could shake was shaking, "No."

"Serena we need to get you checked over," Amelia said gently, "You've had a shook."

"I don't need to go to the hospital I'm fine," Serena said and Amelia sighed, "OK I'm fine."

"It's against my medical judgement if I don't," Amelia knew Acute Stress when she saw it, "Even you know you're in Acute Stress."

Serena was feeling sick, "I'm fine."

A police car pulled over and the man who threatened to harm Serena was taken away, "Is there any chance you could get her to make statement?" the policeman asked.

"We need to check her medical condition first," James said, "We're all doctors."

"If anything comes to her don't hesitate to call," the policeman took his hat off and went into his car.

Edward and James found Serena and Amelia, "Acute Stress," Amelia said, "She keeps saying she's fine."

"Serena," James knelt down, "You need to tell us if you're experiencing any symptoms of Acute Stress Disorder."

"I'm fine," Serena whispered and Edward and James exchanged looks, "Just go."

"No chance," Edward said and he decided to list the symptoms, "Do you have heart palpitations, chest pain, feeling nauseous or do you feel like you need to be sick?" Edward asked and Serena stayed quiet.

Amelia only had one knowledge, "She needs to get checked over it's against our judgement if we don't."

"I don't need to get checked over," Serena was in denial, "I'm fine," they noticed her shaking.

"You're going even if we need to drag you there," James said and himself and Edward helped her up, "So what's it going to be? Come quietly or kicking and screaming?"

"If it shuts you up," Serena got into James's car Amelia sat in the back with her whilst Edward got into the front.

They found a nearby it wasn't the one they all visited the day before which is lucky probably, "You'll be OK," Amelia said and they walked her to the ED.

"Can I help?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes my colleague," Amelia started she was so used to calling her colleague, "She's in Acute Stress Reaction and we just want to get her checked over."

"Right is she in any serious danger?" the receptionist asked, "Because as you can see we're quite busy."

"She won't tell us look we're all doctors it's against our judgement to not get looked at, and before you ask no we haven't any equipment with us," Amelia said angrily and the receptionist looked taken aback, "So can you get her seen too?"

"OK," the receptionist paged an on call doctor, "We have a woman here in Acute Stress Reaction her colleagues are concerned for her condition so is there any chance you could see to her now?"

"Yes of course," the doctor took them into a side room, "Hello I'm doctor Ewan Campbell."

"I don't even need to be here," Serena said but all her three looked at her.

"So you think she's in Acute Stress Reaction?" Ewan asked.

"Yes she was just involved in a traumatic situation," Amelia explained, "We haven't been able to check her over physically but her mental state defiantly shows signs of Acute Stress Reaction."

"OK what's your name?" Ewan asked.

"Serena," Serena answered quietly she got up on the bed.

"And surname?" Ewan asked.

"We share it," Serena answered and Ewan laughed, "OK Serena can you tell me what physical symptoms you've been having?" Ewan asked and he listened to her heart.

Deciding that if she kept quiet it would just delay her chances of going home, "Palpitations, chest pains, nausea I've got some abdominal pains."

"OK," Ewan said, "How do you feel mentally?"

Serena herself mentally was feeling in shock, "I just feel like I've been hit with about three hundred mg of Epinephrine," Serena explained.

"You a doctor?" Ewan asked.

"GS Consultant and Executive DOS at Holby City Hospital," she felt her heart rate pick up and she breathed out.

"As you would know we can't give you any treatments, but it's good your colleagues bought you in they must really care about you," Ewan explained, "I suggest take at least two or three days off work if you want I can write you a note?"

"I can handle Henrik Hanssen thank you," Serena placed her hand to her chest, "And there's the butterflies again."

"Any chest pain?" Ewan asked.

"Anterior chest pain, palpitations and now I know what patients mean by saying butterflies in chest," Serena tried to steady her breathing.

"Classic signs of Acute Stress Reaction," Ewan said and Serena rolled her eyes, "Have someone be with her for at least twenty four hours and also be on the lookout for any panic attacks and other psychological symptoms," Ewan put his stethoscope back around his neck, "When you're back in Holby City make sure you get checked over by her GP."

"So we're free to go?" Amelia asked.

"Well there's nothing I can do apart from give some advice which is; don't be alone for the next twenty-four hours, be on the lookout for any other psychological effects and also make sure she gets some sleep," Ewan ordered, "Thank you Serena you've been a wonderful patient."

James, Amelia and Edward laughed, "You're lucky I'm in shock," Serena said and Ewan smiled, "Sorry I wasted your time."

"Not at all," Ewan left them to get themselves together.

"Sure you'll be OK Serena?" James asked kindly.

"Just stop fussing," Serena held her hands up, "OK," and she shrugged someone's arm off her shoulder.

"Don't let her out of your sight," Amelia whispered to Edward very quietly and Edward nodded.

When they got back in the car James turned to Edward, "I'll drop you two off."

"It's about an hour away," Edward pointed out.

"It's fine," James said, "You OK Rena?" James used her pet name and she didn't have the energy to argue let alone glare, instead she ignored him. James to her right now reminded her of a British version of Michael Spence, "Serena?" James said.

"I'm fine," Serena sighed heavily and she looked out the window.

"You'll be OK," Amelia touched her arm and she smiled comfortingly.

"Well apart from a quick stop to A&E and of course the situation it's been a good reunion," James said happily, "We should meet up more often."

"Serena's got her Holby friends now," Edward said.

"Ah yes social life must be jammed packed now you're practically running Holby," James tapped the wheel.

"Too packed you've got to book times with her PA to catch up," Edward laughed and James did too, "No joke."

"Gone the days of staff room chit chat," James said and Edward nodded.

"Oh I have a question who was it that dropped the mug when Serena announced she was pregnant?" Edward asked he was sure it was either James or John another old colleague of theirs.

"Guilty," James raised his hand, "Well you kind of sprung it on us," James looked guilty, "Plus the fact that you were so sure you were never having kids."

Serena stayed quiet she forgot how annoying James could be when he got into the same space as Edward. If she was to lock Michael Spence and James in the same room together they would get along great, "So why did Hanssen send you two then?" James asked whilst keeping his eye on the road.

"I'm convinced it was a set up," Edward answered, "It was a bit convenient he calls out of the meeting room and next thing we know we're in the same hotel together."

"What did you do?" James laughed at the image of Serena getting told off she was known for getting her own way, so the thought of being spoken down to like a child was some what funny.

"It was more what we done before he walked in the board room," the moment Edward said that he realised how bad that sounded. James had the thought because both started laughing.

"Oh grow up," Amelia grumbled and both men stopped laughing.

"We had a disagreement and Hanssen noticed the tension in the room and called us out," Edward explained.

"And he told you off?" James laughed.

"He threatened us with a suspension," Edward laughed, "Then next thing I'm being told to win this contract."

James and Amelia both laughed because they couldn't imagine Serena taking being told off and taking it well, "So you just went no suspicions?" James asked and Edward shook his head, "We've been parted for way too long Edward… you've forgotten how to be a good detective."

Serena had to laugh at that Edward a good detective? He wasn't a very good one because he never covered his tracks after sleeping with someone behind her back, in some ways she was great full least she found out the truth.

"If you come back to St George's I can retrain you," James dropped a hint.

"Not when I'm trying to help Ric set up Primary Defence," Edward said proudly.

"Fine," James sulked, "Ditch your best mate for a new one."

"Oh grow up," Edward joked and the pair started laughing again.

One hour later they were back by the hotel, "And wah lah," James parked, "Here in one piece… one question how did you get into town?"

"Bus," Edward answered.

"Bus," Serena answered she was still in shock but her physical symptoms were fading luckily, as she got out of the car she looked around to ensure she was safe. James and Amelia got out too.

"See you around," James said and he gave her a hug.

"Visit us," Amelia hugged her too, "And you'll be OK," Amelia smiled and Serena sighed she then pulled her to one side, "You probably won't take me seriously…. but don't allow him to worm his way back in," Amelia said genuinely concerned, "We both know what he's like."

Serena nodded and watched as James and Amelia drove off back to their hotel, "What did Amelia say?" Edward asked.

"Nothing," Serena was still shaking and all she wanted to do was to go to bed, "I'm just going to go to the hotel room."

"OK," Edward nodded, "Unfortunately you can't be left alone."

"Yes I know," Serena hit the up button on the lift and both stepped in once they got to their floor they went into the hotel room and Serena sat on the sofa, "I'll be fine."

"I can't leave you," Edward said, "Not when you're in shock."

Serena sighed and pushed her head back, this was awkward enough without having Edward watching her every move, "Yes I know… I'm just going to go to bed."

"It's only two in the afternoon," Edward checked his watch, "But of course you carry on… oh I best call Hanssen."

"Why?" Serena asked confused.

"When you were… you know… Hanssen called you back the man by accident answered the call and he heard everything, he called me to say that you were in danger. So I best call him to say you're fine," Edward explained and Serena nodded.

"Well just don't make it sound like I was minutes from dying… I'll never hear the end of it," Serena said and Edward laughed.

"Don't worry I'll tell the truth," he put the phone to his ear and Serena got into the bed and sighed how she had gone from feeling happy about contracts to being petrified of what happened happening again was a case for a psych, she heard Edward say to Hanssen they'll be coming back tomorrow, and decided it was best to try and sleep.

**OK I got a bit carried away with this haha (: let me know what you think I think! x **


	6. The Drive Back

The day had come for them to go home Serena had had a restless night and Edward was adamant he drove her back, "You barley slept last night… I can't risk you falling asleep at the wheel," Edward closed his boot and locked it.

"I'm fine," Serena said stubbornly and she opened her car door, Edward closed it and frowned, "Edward."

"I am not allowing you to drive home so get in," Edward ordered and Serena glared and opened her car door, "Stop," Edward said and he shut the door, Serena went to do it again, "That's an order."

Serena laughed her frustrated laugh, "And you think I'm going to take orders from you?" Serena glared.

"You were in shocked yesterday," Edward said and Serena sighed, "I heard you tossing and turning last night."

"I was too hot," Serena lied and she went to get in again but Edward grabbed her arm, "Let go."

"You are not in any fit state to drive," Edward pulled her back up and shut the door and dragged her to his car, "I'm not being held responsible for you causing a RTC or RTA."

Serena went to walk away again but Edward had his grasp firm, his grasp reminded her of yesterday and she looked at him and looked down, "Let me go."

"Not until I know you're not driving," Edward said and he felt her pulse elevating.

"Edward… let me go!" she tried to shrug him off, "Edward get off."

"Then tell me you're not driving," he said and Serena tensed up, "Are you OK?" he was close enough to hear her heart pounding then he realised, "Oh I'm sorry," he released his grip, "Serena."

"Just leave it Edward," Serena put her hands up, "OK just let me go."

"I'm not letting you drive," he folded his arms, "So just let me do the right thing for once."

Serena leant against his car and folded her arms, "We'll be leaving my car," Serena pointed out, "I can't leave it here."

"Know anyone here who can drop it back?" Edward asked and Serena shook her head, "Get someone to bring it back?"

"Oh and who do you suggest?" Serena asked sarcastically, "Because we have loads of friends in Scotland."

"How about you ring up that Scot back at Holby?" Edward suggested, "Surely he knows someone."

"Nurse Maconie you mean," Serena corrected.

"Yes surely he'll know someone," Edward said, "You know I'm right," he said triumphantly.

Serena got out her phone and clicked on Johnny's number, Johnny was sat at the nurses station desk with Mo and Jac, "Ah Ms Campbell what do I owe this pleasure?" Johnny asked and Jac and Mo looked confused.

"Save the cheek Maconie do you know anyone in Edinburgh who could bring my car back?" Serena asked and Johnny put his thinking face on, "Well?"

"I'm thinking," Johnny said back, "Hang on what's wrong with your car?"

"Engine's broke," Serena lied and she heard Johnny laugh, "Nurse Maconie are you laughing at me?"

"So how are you getting back?" Johnny asked and he was still thinking of people.

"Does it matter?" Serena asked and she twiddled with her necklace.

"Look I can contact my friend Angus," Johnny said and Jac laughed, "Jac shut up."

"Angus," Jac found the name hilarious, "Does he cook burgers?"

"Jac," he threw a pencil at her, "I'll get in contact with him enjoying your trip in Scotland?" Johnny asked curiously, "Did you see the Surgeons Hall?"

"No time to chat tell your friend thanks," Serena clicked the off button, "He's sending a friend to collect my car… so it looks like you've won," Serena raised an eyebrow and Edward looked very pleased with himself.

So Serena was about to spend five hours in a car with the most infuriating man on the planet, she considered busying herself but she still felt not herself and all she wanted to do was sleep but something was keeping awake, "You do know where you're going right?" she asked Edward.

"I got here didn't I?" Edward answered, "Read me out the directions," he pointed to the sun blocker.

"Still can't memorise directions then," Serena said whilst getting the directions out, "OK," she looked at the paper, "Head west on Waterloo P1/A1toward Leith St/A900, then take the first left onto N Bridge/A7," Serena read out.

"Cheers," Edward kept his eye on the road, "So how many times have you been to Scotland?"

"Considering my dad was Scottish quite a few times," Serena answered she wasn't in the mood to engage in conversation, she just kept her eye on the road hoping Edward wouldn't get them lost.

Two hours into driving despite Serena's direction Edward had managed in only Edward style to get them lost, "Oh for goodness sakes!" Serena shouted, "I gave you directions!" she shouted again.

"Yes I know," Edward said with annoyance in his voice, "Look just tell me again."

Serena angrily got the paper out and read out the directions, "It's not exactly rocket science."

"Look phone Maconie," Edward suggested, "He's Scottish."

"Oh yes let's phone the nurse because the two doctors got themselves lost!" Serena shouted and Edward laughed, "It's not funny Edward!"

"I'll phone him then," Edward stopped and got his phone out, Serena took it off him.

"We don't need help," Serena held Edward's phone into her hand, "We can do this."

"OK then Miss I've only been to Scotland quite a few times tell me how," Edward squeezed his hands on the wheel and placed his head on the wheel.

"Well it can't be that hard," Serena said not so confident and she looked at the directions, "How you managed to give us a wrong turning I do not know," Serena sighed angrily.

"Maybe you're just a rubbish direction reader," Edward mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Serena turned her head to him fury in her eyes, "Least I bothered to read them!"

Edward laughed, "Look just phone Maconie."

"No," Serena said stubbornly, "If we do that we won't hear the end of it, have you got a road map?"

"Yeah," Edward reached under his seat, "I need a wee and a coffee want one?" he asked.

"I'll need about fifty by the time I'm done with you," Serena said angrily and Edward laughed silently, "Full fat latte three sugars."

"Right on it," Edward ran across the road to a coffee shop, Serena tried to work out the directions and also the map she was so used to having Sat Nav that she had to remember how to read a map. Edward returned fifteen minutes later, "Here."

"Thanks," Serena took the latte and placed it in the cup holder, "Now if you actually listen this time," Serena looked at Edward to ensure he was listening, "We should be able to get London in about three hours."

"OK you call the shots," Edward said and he started up the engine.

"I always do," Serena said to herself.

"Don't you ever get bored of people finding you bossy?" Edward asked to make conversation.

"No," Serena answered she kept her eye on the road and map, "Turn left."

Edward obeyed and he was back on the right route Serena was thankful now it was three hours of hopefully no conversation, she picked up her coffee and put it to her mouth but as she done that Edward hit a bump, "Oh I'm sorry," Edward tried to laugh as coffee spilt down her front, he had to bite his finger.

Serena glared at him and Edward had to let it out, "Oh yes it's so fucking funny," Serena shouted and Edward was in stitches, "This stains."

"Then dab some water on it," Edward suggested, "It's just a shirt."

Deciding she couldn't stink of coffee she had to change her shirt, "Stop the car I need to change my shirt."

"You are joking?" Edward asked, "It's just coffee."

"Yes and I don't like smelling of coffee," Serena argued, "Edward stop the car."

"It's not long now," Edward didn't want to stop because he was worried about forgetting the directions, "Just wait."

"Stop the car!" Serena demanded and Edward carried on driving, "Oh this is why I should've driven myself," Serena was now beginning to throw a Serena like tantrum, "Least then I can stop when I want."

"Oh stop moaning," Edward begged, "Just put up with it."

Serena hated not getting her way and the fact Edward knew this far too well, "I just want to change my shirt but no it's too much trouble," Serena wound down the window.

Edward was over it being annoying now it was funny, "Shut the window it's cold."

"Not until you stop the car," Serena turned to him and Edward his eyes, "Well?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Close the window," Edward said and Serena kept it down, "Serena please."

"Not until you stop the car," Serena said and Edward sighed.

"Please," Edward said nicely, "I'm asking nicely."

"Why? You haven't done my request," Serena folded her arms and Edward decided enough was enough, she felt the car slow down, "Thank you."

"Just don't be long," Edward watched her get out the car and then waited for her to return, "How long does it take to pick out a shirt?"

"Oh shut up," Serena said from the boot and she slammed it and then found a problem, "Could you get out for a second?"

"Why?" Edward asked.

"You know why," she held up the shirt and Edward unbuckled himself and Serena got into the car, "Do me a favour stand by the window so nobody can see."

Edward walked around and put his back to the window, "Are you ready yet?" Edward asked.

"Yes," Serena answered and Edward got back in the car, "Well drive then."

Edward started the engine again and they were finally back on track, Edward decided to put the radio on and the song that suited their situation perfectly came on.

"_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blond tramp,__  
__and she's probably getting frisky...__  
__right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey...___

_Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...___

_And he don't know...___

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,__  
__carved my name into his leather seats...__  
__I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,__  
__slashed a hole in all 4 tires...___

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.___

_Right now, she's probably up singing some__  
__white-trash version of Shania karaoke..__  
__Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"__  
__and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,__  
__Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo...__  
__And he don't know...___

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,__  
__carved my name into his leather seats,__  
__I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,__  
__slashed a hole in all 4 tires...___

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.___

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,__  
__Cause the next time that he cheats...___

_Oh, you know it won't be on me!___

_No...not on me__  
__'Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,__  
__carved my name into his leather seats...__  
__I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,__  
__slashed a hole in all 4 tires...___

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.___

_Oh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...___

_Ohh... before he cheats..."_

Serena was unaware she had sung out loud and went red when she saw Edward looking at her, "Concentrate on the road Edward," Serena ordered.

"You've got an amazing voice," Edward complimented and Serena said nothing, "You really have."

"Yeah you can turn on the charm all you want… it's not happening again," Serena was sure Edward was only after one thing.

"I'm just complimenting your voice that's all," Edward said defensively, "I'm not looking to get into your trousers."

Serena had to laugh at that it's all Edward wanted in a relationship, "What happened Mindy not give you enough?" she raised an eyebrow.

"No look what happened was a mistake," he took his hands off the wheel and put them back on, "OK it shouldn't have happened," in his heart he was glad it happened but he had to act like he regretted it.

"Yeah well just hope that Mother Nature is on my side," Serena thought out loud, Edward's eyes grew he hadn't thought about that.

"Oh shit we didn't use protection!" Edward thought out loud too, "Please tell me you're going through menopause."

"Excuse me?!" Serena was insulted she wasn't that old yet, "Oh yes you really do know how to charm women."

"Sorry," Edward realised that what he said was offensive, "First thing that popped into my head."

"Well like I said just hope," Serena was worried herself the thought of being pregnant again by Edward at her age and the fact she didn't have the energy to think about raising another child she just hoped for her sake and Eleanor's that mother nature would be nice for once.

"What if?" Edward asked.

"I don't want to think about it," Serena tilted her head to the side, "Just concentrate on the road."

Edward kept his eye on the road but like Serena he was going to have the longest wait of his life, "You will let me know right?"

"Know what?" Serena asked.

"If you are or if "mother nature" was on your side," Edward answered.

"Like I said concentrate on the road," Serena ordered, "But yes I will let you know."

Serena and Edward were silent all the way back, with the same thing on their minds. They lost radio signal and it made it even quieter. Serena's phone then went off.

"Hello?" Serena answered.

"Hello Ms Campbell," Johnny said he was at the nurses station again, "Just to let you know Angus can have you car here by tomorrow."

"Thank you Nurse Maconie," Serena replied and then she noticed Edward took a wrong turn, "Oh for goodness sakes you've done it again!" Serena forgot she had her phone still on and Johnny decided to listen, "I gave you simple instructions!" Serena shouted and Edward laughed, "It's not funny Edward!"

Johnny told Mo to listen and the pair listened quietly, "Oh but it is… you're just rubbish at giving directions."

"Oh yeah well you're the one who took the fucking wrong turn!" Serena shouted and Johnny and Mo had to bite their hands to stop them laughing out loud, "I can give perfect directions thank you, you just have inability to listen."

"Oh just give the directions," Edward sounded stressed, "You shouldn't have answered your phone."

"Oh so it's my fault you have the attention span of a fly?" Serena asked and Edward growled, "Don't growl at me."

Johnny and Mo were enjoying listening to their little argument it was a proper married couple argument only they weren't married.

"Well?" Edward asked and Serena glared at him, "Just tell me Serena."

"I'm trying!" Serena snapped and she got the directions, "OK take the next left and then head for the motorway."

"Thank you," Edward replied stressed, "Wasn't that hard."

"Oh do be quiet," Serena wasn't in the mood for him to start moaning, "Last time I'm coming to Scotland with you."

"It wasn't our idea to go in the first place," Edward corrected.

Johnny and Mo were bored now so they clicked it off and went back to their work, "They really do argue like a couple," Johnny said.

"Hey do you think they've attempted to kill each other yet?" Mo asked.

Back in the car ride home Edward and Serena were arguing.

"If we hadn't had those three bottles we wouldn't be in this state," Edward pointed out.

"You could've stopped me buying at any moment," Serena said angrily.

"What stop you?" Edward asked, "Yeah that would've gone down well."

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Serena asked she was airing herself up for an argument.

"You always have to have everything by your rules… no one can do anything unless it's approved by you! Why do you think I even went off with someone else…" Edward regretted that instantly, "Sorry."

"Stop the car I'll find my way back," Serena said she was secretly inside hurt but was putting up her barriers.

"Serena I didn't mean it like that," Edward was not going to stop the car she was still in shock.

"Edward just stop this car!" Serena shouted and Edward jumped, "Fine," she unbuckled, "I'll just jump out."

Edward grabbed her arm to stop her, "Sit down."

"Why?" Serena asked, "I'm clearly a negative person to be around."

"I didn't mean it like that," Edward sighed, "Sorry."

"You did," Serena snarled and she sat back and folded her arms.

Feeling guilty Edward stopped before getting onto the motor way, "I shouldn't have said that," he sounded really sorry, "I was angry."

Serena noticed a lot of people insult her without meaning too when angry, Eleanor, her mum and Edward the three people that make her act so out of character, "Well what's said is said."

Radio signal came back on and they sat in silence listening to songs and finally after six hours of being stuck in a car together they were back in Holby City, "Where do I need to drop you off?" Edward asked.

"I'll tell you when to stop," Serena answered it was now about four in the afternoon, "Not a word about our "encounter" to anyone especially Mary-Claire!"

"You really think I'd tell anyone?" Edward asked.

"Just checking," Serena answered, "Pull up there," she noticed a familiar car, "Isn't that James's car?"

"Yes it is," Edward frowned, "What's he doing here?"

"More importantly what's he doing in my house?" Serena waited for Edward to park and after he parked up she got her stuff out the boot and stormed to her front door.

Edward followed a bit confused why he was there, Serena walked in to find James and Amelia talking to Eleanor and her mother, "What are you doing here?" she asked James and Amelia.

"Oh we thought we'd pop by to see how Ellie is," James answered and he coward as Serena glared.

"So you let yourself into my house?" Serena walked into the living room feeling slightly sick because she felt guilty about disobeying her mother.

"Ellie gave us directions," Amelia noticed Serena looking pale, "Are you OK?"

"Yes I'm fine!" Serena snapped, "Ellie can you go into the kitchen please."

"Why?" Eleanor asked.

"Just do it," Serena snarled and Eleanor took that as her cue to leave, "They only came to say hey."

"And you're supposed to be resting," Serena said to her mother.

"I'm fine," Adrienne said, "Ellie wanted some company so I came over."

Serena sank into her sofa the nauseas feeling not leaving her stomach she was feeling guilty and fearing she could be pregnant, "Well all of you can go," Serena said angrily, "I've just the trip back from hell I don't need people round."

"Look we're sorry if we've upset you," James said to Serena, "We just wanted to see how you were."

Serena noticed Edward's shadow and she walked out, "Go into the kitchen Ellie's there."

Serena walked back in when her mother looked at her stomach twisted, she ran out and into the bathroom. Adrienne knew Edward there, "Eleanor bring your father in," Adrienne called.

Eleanor and Edward entered, "Mum will go mad," Eleanor said and she sat down and James and Amelia laughed.

"Still annoyed we won the contract?" Edward asked.

"Yes," Amelia replied, "John's going to kill us."

"Oh he'll get over it," Edward said with confidence, "Never one to hold a grudge."

"Since Serena's left he's become a right grump," James said and Edward looked shocked, "Oh come on we all know he fancied the pants of her," James waited for everyone to agree, "Was pissed off when you got there first."

"And thrilled when I left?" Edward asked.

"Could say that," James smiled, "His exact words were "I saw it coming a mile off"."

Serena walked back in, "I said can you all leave," Serena sat down and couldn't make eye contact with either Edward or her mother.

"How was Scotland?" Eleanor asked and Serena stayed quiet, "Earth to mum."

"Yes fine lots of Scottish people," Serena replied and Eleanor frowned, "I said can you all leave."

"Message received," James stood up, "Ed we need to keep in contact."

"Oh we will," Edward stood up.

"Oh no you need to stay," she signalled for him to sit down, "Or have you forgotten what you wanted to do?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Right of course," Edward sat back down.

"Divorced yet she still holds his reigns," James whispered to Amelia, "Bye Adrienne bye Ellie."

"Bye," Eleanor and Adrienne said, "Mum you didn't need to be so rude."

Serena rolled her eyes and pulled herself a glass of wine, "Well or do I need to hold your hand?" Serena asked Edward with a patronising voice.

Edward sat forward, "Ellie how would you like it if I took you to the cinema or something one day?" Edward asked his daughter.

"Will she be there?" Eleanor raised an eyebrow and Serena smirked into her wine glass.

"No," Edward reassured, "It'll just be us two."

Eleanor looked at mother, "It's up to you," Serena said and Eleanor was deciding whether to trust her dad or not.

"Yeah OK," Eleanor smiled and Edward did too it made Serena shiver a bit because they were like clones, "As long as it's a decent film."

"Of course," Edward nodded and he looked to Serena, "If that's OK with you?"

Serena put her glass down, "Like I said she's eighteen but," she turned to him and glared, "Hurt her you'll have me to deal with and I mean it Edward I'm not having you mess Eleanor around," she sounded so strict that Edward felt like he was being told off by a mother.

"Thank you," Edward nodded and Serena turned her eyes away, "I'll be off," Edward stood up and said goodbye to everyone and hugged Eleanor.

Serena felt the sick feeling come back in her stomach she really felt disgusted by what happened in the hotel but also so guilty for ignoring her mother's warning and now she had to wait and hope that mother nature is on her side.

**OK that's it for present day (: tell me what you think there's one final chapter and then it's done let me know what you think x**


	7. One Month Later

**Here's the result are Serena and Edward in trouble or can they go about their daily lives?**

One month later

Serena was panicking it had been a month since her and Edward "encountered" and it was also around her T.O.M., she was relying on mother nature to be on her side because the last thing she needed was to become pregnant by Edward again.

She was late she was sure of it, "Oh shit," Serena said to herself she was in her and Ric's office and was hoping to have at least five minutes before entering the morning patient meeting plus she also had to think about what to say to Edward. Serena walked out of her office and went into the patient meeting board room and took a seat next to Hanssen since it was still five minutes before the meeting started she decided to bite the bullet, "Edward can I have word outside?" she raised an eyebrow and they walked out. Causing some people to exchange looks.

"What's up?" Edward asked and Serena pulled him into her office.

Serena had to think about what to say, she twiddled with her necklace and sighed, "OK I'll just come out with it we could be at code red."

Edward knew what she meant by that it was the same code they used when they found out they were expecting Eleanor, "What… are you… are you sure?" he was shocked and now panicking shit! He was barley able to afford for himself.

"Well I'm usually on time," Serena said, "But like you pointed out in the car I'm at the age for menopause."

"You could always get the lab to do a test?" Edward suggested, "Under a different name of course," Edward quickly added because he saw the look on her face.

"I can't do this," Serena paced and Edward frowned, "Don't frown at me."

"Look just get the lab to do a test," Edward nearly went to his hands on her shoulders, "You know you get some tests that say you're pregnant before you know, so I'm sure if they do that the lab can find out."

"OK," Serena breathed out, "This is a complete and utter mess Edward," Serena paced again.

"I know," Edward leaned against the wall, "What you going to do… if it's you know."

"I can't kill a child," Serena fiddled with her necklace again and Edward nodded.

"Question is how would you explain?" Edward asked he hadn't thought about that and judging by the look on Serena's face she hadn't either, "Well?"

"Tell the truth," Serena answered, "No point in lying especially when it's our own faults."

"Yeah you're right," Edward nodded, "How about you go do it now?" Edward suggested, "I can cover for you."

"No I'll do the meeting first then go," Serena walked back in and sat down.

"Everything OK?" Ric asked her and Serena nodded today was going to be the most stressful time of her life.

Serena was barley with it in the meeting all she could think about was getting the lab to do a test and that was it, "So I'd like Serena to assist me in theatre," Ric said and Serena jumped when she heard her name, "If that's OK?"

"Yes why wouldn't it be?" Serena asked Ric nodded.

"I also need Edward's expertise," Ric said.

"Happy to help," Edward said, "When do you need us?"

"For about ten o'clock," Ric replied and both Campbell's nodded, "Good so I'll see you at ten."

The meeting was finished and everyone walked out Serena made her way to the supply cupboard and got herself a pee pot, Edward was waiting for her. "Good luck," Edward said and Serena made her way towards the bathroom, Edward was stood by the nurses station thinking about what the result could be.

Serena came out of the toilets and wrote on the sticker the name: Tiffany Jones and put it in a seal up bag and made her way down to the lab she stood behind the glass and pressed the button to allow people to hear her, "I need you to do a pregnancy test on Tiffany Jones and have the results back to me before ten any later ring me in theatre," Serena said and the bag got taken off her, "Thank you."

"We'll try out best before ten," one of the chemists said and Serena nodded and walked away it was no either two hours or more of wait and she was dreading it.

"Did you do it?" Edward saw her walking towards her office.

"Yes," Serena replied and she walked into her office and sat on the chair her head was pounding with a stress headache, she heard the door open, "Oh go away Edward."

"It's me," Ric walked in and Serena looked down, "Everything OK?" Ric asked and he sat down, "You seem a little off colour."

"I'm fine," Serena lied she was less than fine but how on earth would she explain it to Ric? Yet she had managed to explain to him how she nearly abandoned her daughter after Edward left but this was different.

"Edward I assume?" Ric tapped the desk.

Serena stayed quiet she just wanted to know… how come you can get tests that show your result in no time yet in the lab it takes hours? Serena sat forward and sighed a stressed sigh.

"You sure you're OK for theatre?" Ric asked and Serena looked up, "Did you hear me?" he asked.

"Yes I'm fine for theatre," Serena answered Ric looked unsure but kept his worries to himself, it would take hours just to get a "I'm not OK" out of Serena let alone a whole conversation.

Serena tried to distract herself by doing paperwork but the result paranoia just kept on playing on her mind. She only noticed it was quarter to ten when she checked her watch, all the paranoia had made her forget that Ric wanted her in theatre and it was obvious the lab couldn't have the result before ten so she had to wait even longer. Walking down to theatre she had a tightening in her stomach and chest she was really worried about what the result and having to wait longer was making her panic she breathed out and walked into the scrub room to get ready it was now five minutes to ten five minutes to get her head together, "Pull yourself together," she said and she washed her hands and arms then the scrub nurse put on her surgical gown and Serena applied her gloves and the scrub nurse put on her mask then she walked in, "OK are we ready?" she asked.

"Ready as ever," Edward said and Serena looked at him.

Ric opened up the stomach by making the first incision, "Suction," Ric ordered, "Serena?" Ric noticed Serena was in her own world, "Serena!" he shouted.

She jumped, "Sorry," she grabbed the suction and Ric was now more worried she was losing concentration in theatre.

"If you're not feeling well I'd rather you'd leave," Ric said whilst using the clamps, "I can always get Malik in it's just thought, you'd be up to this."

"I'm fine," Serena said from Ric's side she diverted her dark eyes upon him, Ric unconvinced never had she lost concentration in theatre before, "Pack that," she said to Ric.

"Thanks," Ric said and then machines started to beep.

"BPs dropping," Edward said, "Whatever you're going to do… I suggest you do it now."

"Serena help me out with this please," Ric asked and Serena walked round so she opposite him, "There's a bleed coming from somewhere and I cannot see it."

Serena tried to locate bleed and after about a minute of searching she found it, "There," she pointed to the abdominal aorta, "Pass me the ties," Serena then tied off the artery which stopped the bleed, "Squeeze in more fluids," she ordered to Edward.

Edward went up to the IV Fluid bag and squeezed it, "BPs returning to normal," Edward said happily, "Good work Serena."

Serena didn't look at him instead she kept her eye on the patient, "Let's start on the liver."

"Are you sure?" Ric asked, "It's a big procedure… how about we let Pri Def do its work?" Ric asked Serena and then looked at Edward.

"Your call," Serena said, "You are Head of Pri Def," she raised an eyebrow.

"I say let's give his body time to stabilize before we do anything else," Ric called and he saw the annoyance on Serena's face, "I know you have trouble with patience… but it's better than having him die on the table."

Serena looked at Ric she wasn't glaring she looked humoured, "Let's do what Mr Kill Joy says then," Serena watched as Ric looked not confused, "What?"

"Eleanor," Ric said laughing, "That time she came in with her friend… she called me Mr Kill Joy."

"Oh well she got that off me," Serena admitted and Ric laughed, "If she calls you that in person send her to me."

"It's fine it's quite entertaining," Ric said, "She has some of your traits."

"Nope," Serena said with defeat, "Half of them comes from him," Serena pointed to Edward and Edward laughed.

"Ah well can't be too bad," Ric said and Serena's former humoured look turned to anger, "Sorry."

"Right then Pri Def team," she said to Ric and Edward, "Going to work your magic?" she said in a patronising tone and lifted an eyebrow.

Ric and Edward exchanged looks, "Primary Defence is a good idea," Ric said to his female colleague, "You just don't want to admit it."

"I can admit I'm wrong anytime," Serena said and Ric and Edward laughed.

"Of course," Edward played along, "And you also don't mind not getting your way."

Ric laughed and Serena glared, "OK enough with the juvenileness thank you," Serena said with authority.

"Ms Campbell," a scrub nurse said, "It's the lab for you," Serena's stomach twisted and her and Edward exchanged looks she walked over to the phone.

"Hello," Serena said.

"We have the pregnancy test result for Tiffany Jones," the chemist said and Serena felt her knees going weak.

"And what's the result?" Serena asked and she felt her heart pounding against her chest.

"We done reruns just to make sure but the result has come back as negative," the chemist said and relief spread over Serena her chest relaxed and the sick feeling went away.

"And you're defiantly sure?" Serena needed to triple check, "Defiantly?" Hearing her say that Edward got the same sick tight feeling in his stomach, he was sure she was asking that in case they made a mistake with the test being positive.

"We done a repeat it's come back negative," the chemist was confused why was a doctor so concerned about a patients pregnancy result?

"OK thank you I'll let her know," Serena took her head away from the phone and walked back a massive relief was swooped over her, "OK let's get him into recovery and see how he does."

Ric was no confused she had gone from intense to relaxed in minutes, "Serena are you sure you're OK?" Ric asked.

"I'm fine," Serena could now reply honestly and Edward looked at her, "So are you two going to do your Pri Def work or are we going to stand here all day?" Serena asked.

After the patient was taken up to recovery Ric and Serena took their gloves and gowns off washed their hands and Edward followed, "Good work," Ric said and Serena nodded, "Come on Serena just admit it… Pri Def is a good idea."

Serena lifted an eyebrow and walked away leaving two men confused, "I'll never understand her," Ric said.

"I was married to her and I never understood her," Edward laughed and they walked out, "She's a mystery."

"That will never be solved," Ric said and Edward nodded.

"Unless you get her very drunk or on sedatives... she can't handle anaesthesia very well it makes her quite ill so unless she really needs it she has sedatives, when we were in St George's she hit her head and it needed stitching so they gave her some sedatives and she made everyone laugh because she was talking about a load or random crap," Edward explained and Ric laughed, "It's funny."

"I can't imagine that I'll need to witness it," Ric said, "Next time she hurts herself tell me."

"Will do," Edward walked out to find Serena he found her in her office, "So?" Edward walked in.

"You'll be pleased to know it came back negative," Serena saw the relief spread of Edward's face.

"Well that was a scare," Edward said and he stood by the door and Serena sat at her desk, "I'll leave you too it."

Serena was relieved she couldn't face raising a child again, especially since it would go through the same problems as Eleanor so she saw it as a happy result.

Edward like Serena was relieved the thought of another child scared him, so he felt no disappointment in the result.

**Weird ending I know but I needed to write this haha let me know what you think this is the end now! x**


End file.
